


Chiudi Gli Occhi

by ERS220



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERS220/pseuds/ERS220
Summary: Lord Dampierre has many tricks up his sleeves. This time, a blindfold.
Relationships: Geo Dampierre/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Chiudi Gli Occhi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while back but never posted it. Enjoy.

“Close your eyes for me,” Le Bello said, a light smile coming across his face. The two of you had been lightly teasing all day, and it seemed the man’s mind was at work now that you had some privacy. You obeyed, and after a moment you felt him go behind you and quietly wrap something around your head. It felt silky and soft, perhaps it was one of his elaborate scarves. When you opened your eyes again, it was as if you hadn’t opened them at all. It was pitch black. After a moment you felt his large hands wrap around your waist, coaxing you to lay upon the bed. “Relax...Le Bello will take care of you. No peaking,” he chuckled. Once again, you obeyed, your heart beating faster. He could do anything he wanted to you at this moment, and somehow you enjoyed that thought.

Without a word the man gently pulled down your bra and removed it, exposing your breasts to the air. Your skin raised with goosebumps as your face became warm. Although you couldn’t see him, you could feel the weight of the bed shift as Dampierre climbed over you, digging his face into your neck. His breath was warm against the skin. He began leaving light kisses upon it, then your collarbone, then your jaw. But, he would not kiss your lips. You parted your own, expecting, or perhaps wishing, he would press his against yours. Yet, he would not. Instead he moved down a bit, his breath then hitting your chest. He placed a silky, gloved hand upon the flesh of your breast and began tracing it down gently, making sure to feel every bit of your body. He stopped once he reached your mound, beginning to trace upwards, back to where he started. He repeated this a few more times before you began to shiver. Usually this touch would not be enough to give you these feelings, but the lack of vision and his intentional avoidance of your most sensitive areas was a new experience, and you liked it. No, you loved it.

The man noticed your reaction, and then decided to stop the teasing. Instead, he took one hand and began to squeeze your left breast, while that warm breath of his once again found itself on your chest. You could feel his parted lips and the whiskers of his mustache begin to brush against your nipple, which was quite hard. After a moment he took it into his mouth, beginning to suckle upon it whilst using his fingers to flick and play with the other. A moan escaped from your throat as his tongue slid across it, sending waves of pleasure down your body. You could feel yourself becoming hotter and hotter the more he played with it, it growing stronger once he switched to the other nipple.

After a bit he removed himself from your breasts, leaving the nipples warm from his spit. Without a word he crawled further down, grabbing your legs and gently parting them. He noticed the wet spot that had soaked through your panties and, after removing his gloves, rubbed it lightly as he pulled them down. Without missing a beat he continued to rub now that you were exposed, sliding his large fingers up and down between your lips. He began to play with your clit, putting pressure on it as he twirled and rubbed. You squirmed from the feeling, and he continued mercilessly. You were close to the edge, and Dampierre knew this. He suddenly stopped all contact. You could have asked what he was doing, but the mystery of it all was thrilling. Without warning you felt his tongue press between the lips and touch your clit as his fingers had before. He licked for just a moment before you felt his lips wrap around it and begin to suck on it. Another shrill moan came from your mouth, despite your efforts to stifle them. This was almost too much. His tongue swirled and tapped it as he sucked it without stopping or giving you time to breath. Oh, it was far too much. You felt your chest tighten as pleasure filled every crevice of your body. As you came, Dampierre pulled away hurriedly, catching his breath as he watched you squirm. Once the feeling passed, you let out a satisfied moan. All was quiet until Le Bello’s voice broke the air.

“...you, you came all over my face…”


End file.
